Everything Changes
by Roma-nee
Summary: Anne couldn't believe everything that was happening, it was too much. One problem after another and there was nothing she nor Sabo could do. This is an Modern Day AU! Fem!Ace; Fem!Luffy. Rated T for now may go up in the future. Hurt/Comfort/Family/Tragedy.
1. Prologue

**Regret. **

It was the only thing Anne could feel as she looked at her younger sister lying in the hospital bed. The younger was connected to multiple machines that left Anne clueless except that they were the only thing currently keeping her sister alive.

Anne hated seeing her happy-go-lucky sister lifeless in the hospital; her skin that's usually so tan was now pale and it drove Anne crazy.

A knock at the door caught Anne's attention; she went to go open the door when it slowly started to reveal her older brother peaking in. Upon seeing Anne a tired smile pulled at his lips,

"Hey… How is she?" he asked, voice sounding ruff as if he hadn't slept in days.

"She's sleeping now…" avoiding eye contact with Sabo, Anne turned her back to him to go sit back down by Lucy's side.

Following after Anne, the blonde took a seat next to her, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Did the Doctors find anything new yet?"

"…Nope… still running more shitty tests…"

"Have you at least told her friends what's going on?"

"…"

Turing to face the other a serious look on his face, "Anne, they have the right to know! There probably just as worried!"

"Yeah, I know! I just-I just didn't want to leave her side." Her voice faded with each word.

Before Sabo could speak again the door opened and their sister's doctor walked in. The siblings stood, but the doctor motioned her hand for them to stay where they were.

"You're her family I presume?" nodding heads was the single answer the doctor received. Sighing she continued, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this."


	2. Stage 1

**Chapter 1! Finally up and ready to go! Plus it up early! (Please dont get used to it ;-; most of the time I'll usually update this on Sunday morning(1am-2ish)) The first couple of chapter will be fairly short until chapter 4 (almost done with it! still need the last scene). Again this is an AU with fem!Ace & fem!Luffy! If that's not your cup of tea that's fine just go ahead and click that back button! **

* * *

A young girl, around the age of six, giggled as she ran into her shared bedroom and crawled under the space under one to the two beds. Her little heart pounded in her chest as she controlled her breathing.

The second she was settled in her hiding spot the sound of footsteps could be heard making their way down the hall. Upon hearing the steps a large grin spread on the child's face. To muffle the giggles, that slipped through her lips, the six-year old brought her small hands up to cover her mouth.

The footsteps stopped and the creaking of the bedroom door opening echoed throughout the room. Shutting her eyes, the young girl continued to try and conceal even more giggling that threatened to spill.

* * *

"…5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ready or not here I come!" yelled out a girl with short black hair and freckles scattered on her cheeks.

Turning from the corner she was facing, she smirked; already she knew where she would be able to find her big brother. Taking off in a soft jog, she made her way towards the eldest room.

Once in front of the door she quietly turned the handle and tip-toed her way into the room. Snickering to herself she walked up to the closet; grabbing the handle and pulling the door open she yelled out, "Gotcha!" a wide smile on her face as she tackled her brother.

"Haha you sure did Anne!" Sabo praised, patting the girl on the head.

"Now why don't we go look for Lu?"

"NO! I'll find Lu myself! You go wait down stairs!"

Holding his hands up in surrender Sabo allowed the younger of the two to do as she pleased. Watching her run out of the room he shook his head with a fond smile, while he stared to make his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Running back down the hall Anne slowed down as she got closer to the room she shared with Lucy.

Repeating the process of trying to open the door quietly she was given away as the hinges creaked. When she was past the door she found herself standing in the center of the room. Before she even started to look for the smaller girl, she heard muffled sounds of laughter. Anne smirked as she eyed her sister's bed.

Without warning she dropped to her hands and knees yelling, "Found you Lu!"

A little squeal followed by continuous laughter came from the tiny girl.

"Anne found me! Anne found me!" Lucy cheered as she crawled out from under the bed.

Once she was free the child jumped up attaching herself to Anne.

"Ne, did Anne find Sabo already?!" Lucy asked tilting her heat to the side, looking up at Anne.

"Yupp! I found him just a little while ago! He's waiting down stairs for us now."

Detaching herself from Anne, Lucy sprinted off down towards the stairs already knowing food was waiting for her. Not halfway down the stairs she came to a stop when multiple profound coughs ripped through her throat.

Hearing the wheezing coming from the child both Anne and Sabo came running, one from the kitchen and the other from the top of the stairs. Rushing to the child they helped her up from her spot and carried her to the living room, setting her down on the love seat.

* * *

Concern was on the older siblings faces as they watched their baby sister scarfing down food as if a few minutes ago never happened.

"Lu…are you sure you're okay? You were coughing a lot…"

Anne's voice trailed off, not even caring Lucy had stolen a majority of her food.

"Mmmhmm Imph a-okapmy!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Lu." Sabo said resting his head in his hands.

"Sowwry" Lucy muttered mouth still full of food.

Even with the bright smile Lucy gave them they couldn't help but to worry about the six-year old.

* * *

20 minutes later

The sound of the front door unlocking caught the three children's attention from the game they were playing and instantly they took off towards the door with only one thought on their minds.

_Shanks was home! _

In the mist of all the excitement the older two failed to notice Lucy falling behind trying to hold back an attack of coughing.

Small chocking noises slipped passed her fingers as she struggled to silence the sounds. She wasn't able to stop the onslaught of coughs that tore through her tiny frame. Lucy could faintly hear her name being yelled out.

The last thing she remembered before passing out because of the pain in her chest and throat was the silhouette of a tall figure.

* * *

**SOOO thats chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it :3 -peeks around the corner- cant say things get much happier from here on out. Considering my friends in rl that I had read this arent very happy with me... **

**Like always Comment & Review tell me you love it hate it whatever you want! Im all ears~ **

**-Roma **


	3. Stage 2

**Chapter 2! Here and ready to go! A side notes about the characters I forgot to mention last chapter~ **

**Ages: Lucy 6; Anne 9; and Sabo 11 they will be this age until chapter 4 but Ill leave that for then.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters!**

* * *

Sabo watched as Lucy continued to go on and on to the nurse while she checked the girls vitals; nodding and chuckling signaling to the child she was listening. He couldn't believe Lucy was acting like her normal self… at least that's how she appeared – with how she was interacting with the nurse.

Every time she looked or waved towards him he would give a half-hearted wave back. But he couldn't help but to think back to three days ago when they first heard the horrendous coughs that were produced by Lucy. Seeing her in so much pain and distress; he didn't know what to do to help her. If it wasn't for Shanks scooping Lucy up and then grabbing him and Anne so they could go to the hospital –

Shaking his head feverishly Sabo tried desperately to not think of what would or could have happened if Shanks didn't come home when he did. He was the oldest. He had to be strong for his little sisters.

Shifted in his seat, Sabo looked over towards Anne who was curled up in Shanks' jacket asleep. When Lucy's yelling startled him.

"Bye Bye Ms. Nuse!" Lucy called out waving her arm –that wasn't hooked up to an IV, wildly after the nurse. Facing Sabo excitedly Lucy continued to speak, "Sabo! Sabo! She was really nice wasn't she?!"

"Hmm… she was wasn't she?"

"Mmhmm!"

Giving a final wave to the black haired girl the nurse exited the room.

Not even a minute later the door reopened, but this time instead of a nurse or the doctor, it was Shanks. As always Lucy's smile grew even more upon seeing the man. Sabo smiled fondly at his sister, but when he saw the look on Shanks' face his smile faltered.

* * *

**1 hour ago **

_Shanks stared at the woman in front of him in disbelief. There was no way his little girl –she didn't deserve this! _

_ "Umm Sir – _

_ "Please, just Shanks…"_

_ "Oh right… Shanks… I'm really sorry, but its better we found it now father than later. Because of the test we were able to catch it." Her grip on her clipboard tightened. _

_ "Again I'm really sorry…" She bowed in an apology. _

_ "It's not your fault… there's no reason for you to be sorry… if anything I should be thanking you." _

_ "… In a while I'll come by her room and double check everything. You should explain things will be different now for her. As well as telling the other two what's going on, so they can be there for her. _

_All Shanks did was nod and watched as she walked away._

* * *

"Sabo, can you wake Anne for me? I need to talk with Lucy alone for a little while." Shanks asked; his straw hat and bangs shadowing over is eyes.

Hopping off his seat Sabo walked up to Anne's sleeping form and shook her shoulders. "Anne, come on wake up, let's go get something to eat."

Sitting up instantly, Anne maneuvered her way off the chair grabbing Sabo's arm, "Let's go I'm starving!"

In mid-step towards the door Anne stopped; realizing Lucy was finally up. She was about to rush over towards the girl, but a hand grabbed her forearm. Scowling at Sabo she was going to protest when she noticed a worried look in his eyes.

"Come on. Lu's not going anywhere. She'll be here waiting for us when were done."

Shifting to face Lucy she saw the girl smiling, "It's okay! I have Shanks here now! You and Sabo go eat!"

Noticing Lucy not getting mad about getting food without her, Anne stared at her smiling face before sighing and pulling her arm free from Sabo's grip.

"Fine."

The scowl she gave Sabo didn't go unnoticed. His shoulders slumped forward when he addressed Lucy, "See you soon Lu."

* * *

**Thanks you to those who have Favorited and Followed this story! It really means a lot to me! :3**

** I hope you continue to like this little thing of mine! **

**-Roma **


	4. Stage 3

**A/N: at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own these character! **

* * *

In the hospitals small cafeteria Sabo and Anne sat in silence. Sabo stared off into the distance while Anne pushed her food around on her plate.

"I wanna go home."

Looking towards Anne, Sabo make eye contact with her only to look away. "Yeah me too… but I'm sure we'll be leaving soon. All of us. You, me, Shanks, and Lucy."

Silence claimed the siblings once more; both were too lost in their own thoughts about Lucy and that there was something wrong, but none of the adults would tell them.

For the two it felt like they were sitting for hours, so when Shanks came walking in Sabo breathed a sigh of relief as Anne jumped off her seat running up to the man asking if she could go see Lucy now. Thinking Shanks was going to say yes, Sabo got ready to head back towards the exit when he felt a hand on top of his head.

"In a little bit… okay? I promise, but right now I need to talk with the two of you about Lucy."

Hearing is words both Anne and Sabo glanced at one another feeling their hearts drop to their stomachs. Something was wrong! They were finally going to know what everyone has been keeping from them!

* * *

While Lucy sat on the bed drawing pictures of her family a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

Upon seeing the nice doctor lady, Lucy gave her one of her signature smiles. "Hello Miss Doctor!"

Giving the girl a gentle smile in return, she walked up to the bed and pulled up a chair so she could talk with her young patient.

"Just call me Kaya okay?"

"Kaya! That's a pretty name!"

"Why thank you. Lucy is also a very pretty name."

"Shishishi thanks! Shanks, Sabo, and Anne call me Lu for short most of the time though."

The conversation continued for a while longer until Lucy asked, " You'll help me get better… right?" it was barely a whisper.

Taken aback by the sudden question Kaya reached her hand out and held Lucy's hand.

"Yeah…" Kaya said, "we'll ty everything we can to make you feel better."

* * *

Shanks watched as the two children in front of him worlds crumbled.

Even though Sabo was holding back how he felt Shanks could tell his oldest was hurting just as much as Anne. Whom was currently letting everything out through anger; yelling at Shanks while Sabo desperately tried to pull his sister into a hug, but she wasn't having any of it.

Pulling herself free from Sabo she marched up to Shanks and started hitting him in the stomach repeatedly.

Asking why he let this happen. Even though deep down she knew it wasn't his fault. As she continued her attack on Shanks, Sabo had stopped trying to calm her down, he just watched as Anne yelled out her frustration.

Lucy was only six-years old! Why did she have to deal with this sort of problem?! Holding his head in his hands he shut his eyes, with all his might her tried to block out reality. Small tears slide down his cheeks.

"Why Lu?!"

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around his frame, pulling him into a warm hug. Tilting his head up, he caught sight of Anne in Shanks' other arm, crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay to feel weak sometimes…" was whispered into his ear.

Sabo's eyes widened and finally he let his walls crumble. Wrapping his arms around Shanks he cried.

* * *

Once Shanks was able to get both children to calm down –more or less –the three of them went back into the main area where patients were located.

Seeing the two so quiet pained Shanks, especially Anne. She has always been so strong and protective of her little sister, but Shanks fears this is something she won't be able to face so easily even if Lucy looks or appears okay to the eye, Anne will be constantly aware of the problem happening within Lucy.

* * *

Perking up, Lucy looked towards the door when it started to open. Thinking it was going to be Kaya coming to see her new drawings, Lucy gathered up the pieces of paper.

"Miss, Look! I made –

Instead of Kaya she was faced with Sabo and Anne hand-in-hand with Shanks standing behind them. It was silent for a few seconds until Lucy lowered her hands.

"Anne… Sabo…" when she made eye contact with the two of them, she gave them a bright smile.

"You finally came back! Oh look! Look! Look! I drew a whole bunch of pictures of us!"

Fighting back her tears Anne let go of Sabo's hand, running towards Lucy and hopping up onto the bed and pulling her into her arms.

"Mhmm. You did a good job Lu." Sniffling, "But you still can't draw." A chocked sob mixed with broken chuckles slipped past her lips.

Patting Anne on the head Lucy giggled softly. "Yeah…" wrapping her much smaller arms around Anne's waist.

Watching his younger sisters, Sabo fidgeted until he was nudged forward. Shifting to his right he noticed Shanks motioning for him to follow.

Soon Lucy was in the center of a hug with Anne clinging to her, Sabo clinging to the both her and Anne, and Shanks running his fingers threw her hair. The quiet sobs of her big brother and sister were the only thing heard in the small room. Lucy was about to doze off, when she felt something being placed onto her head. Maneuvering around the extra bodies, she looked up at Shanks questionably.

"It looks better on you." was the simple explanation she received.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Annnnnd there it is! Chapter… chapter 3! Ahhhh I just loving leaving things unanswered! But worry not! Chapter 4 will be my longest chapter so far and things will be answered!**

**I know this is early… like way early, but I realized my best friends birthday is Saturday and well there is a very low chance I'll be doing much of anything afterwards. So here it is ;3**

**That being said I graduate in a couple of week so things will be a little hectic for me so chpt. 4 won't be up for a while.**

**Like always Favorite/Follow/Review... yeah?**

**-Roma**


	5. Stage 4

**Ta-Dah! Finally updated! **

**Ages: Lucy-9; Anne-12; Sabo-14; Zoro-11; Nami-10; Usopp-9; Marco Koala&Law-14 if you have any question you know what to do ;p **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these character! **

* * *

**3 years later**

Swinging her legs back and forth, Lucy hummed a silly tune she had heard Anne singing around the house.

_"Minami no shimawa atakai ~_

_ Paina –puru –puru, atama boka boka, aho baakaaa!"_

Every now and then the nine-year old would pause, so she could take a bite out of the sandwich Sabo made for her early in the afternoon. She was about to finish the last of her meal when she saw a figure approaching her.

With her trade mark smile, she hopped off the bench and ran towards her fourth favorite person –the first three spots belonging to Shanks, Anne, and Sabo.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zoro! You finally made it!"

"GAhah!" falling to the ground Zoro stared at the girl who managed to tangle their limbs together.

"Lucy."

"Did Zoro get lost?"

"Lucy. Get. Off."

"Zoro's not very smart, hu?"

Without warning the small girl was flung to the side.

"Damn it! I sad get off! And I wasn't lost! This place is just too big!" fumed the green haired boy.

Sitting up and readjusting the straw hat back onto her head, Lucy laughed out rolling in the grass holding her sides.

As Zoro watched his friend roll around on the ground he couldn't help but wonder why he was friends with someone like her.

"Shishishi, Zoro's smiling! Zoro's smiling!" Lucy chanted swaying side-to-side.

"Tch… and not." He grumbled looking away from his best friends smiling face, with a slight blush across his cheeks.

Before the two got into an argument on whether or not Zoro was smiling, they heard the familiar voices of the other two they were waiting on.

"OI~ Zoro! Lucy!"

Hearing her friends call Lucy abandoned her spot by Zoro to tackle one of the two friends walking towards her.

"Usopp! Nami! You're here! Did you get lost like Zoro?"

"Hey! I wasn't lost!"

"Stop yelling you numbskull!" Nami yelled, punching Zoro on top of the head.

"Ouch! Witch! What do you think you're doing?!"

Eyebrow twitching, Nami glared at Zoro, "What was that? I think I miss heard you!"

"Oi-I come on guys don't fight!" Usopp stuttered, trying to separate the two.

The two friends –something they'd both deny –continued to argue with Usopp seated on the grass in defeat.

Seeing her friends getting along, made Lucy extremely happy.

"Shishishi you guys are so funny!"

At her outburst the three stopped all movement and look towards the laughing girl.

With Lucy's laughing the others stood dumbstruck; staring at the girl who brought them together. They were about to join in when small hiccup-like sounds mixed with struggled coughing slipped through Lucy's lips.

Immediately they were by her side.

"Hey Lucy, you okay? I have some water in my bag. Do you want some?" Nami asked, rubbing the nine-year olds back.

Receiving a nod Nami went to rummage through her bag.

"You okay?" Zoro asked next, lying down beside Lucy.

"Mmhmm" gulping down the water Nami handed to her, "feel better, just a little cough."

Silence followed while the three friends observed Lucy.

"Just don't over due it… alright?"

"Sure thing Nami! Thanks for the water!"

While Nami and Usopp shook their heads at Lucy's words, Zoro watched the brunette carefully.

"You're not hiding anything from us. Are you?" he asked suddenly.

Taken aback by his question Lucy avoided eye contact and stared with a blank look off in front of her.

"Lucy what's he talking about?!" Usopp asked, with a hint of worry showing on his face.

"Lucy…" Nami said carefully.

Giving a chuckle, "Zoro's being silly. I'm perfectly fine!" she flashed them a quick smile. However, Zoro was the only one to notice that it wasn't quite as big as genuine as earlier.

* * *

**At a local pizza place**

"Jeezz, you have got to be the most unlady-like eater in all of exsitance."

"Tch –shut the hell up asshole!" Anne growled, glaring at her so called friend.

"Haha even how you talk is unlady-like –oww o wow! Okay! Okay! I'll stop just quit kicking me already!" Thatch yelled, throwing a hurt look at the freckled girl.

Rolling her eyes Anne continued to eat her food at an insanely fast pace.

"Still teasing Anne, I see, yoi."

"Ah! Marco, look what meanie Anne did to me!" Thatch whined trying to pull the blonde into a hug.

Slightly annoyed with the others antics, Marco shoved Thatch off of him and took a seat across from Anne.

"I'm sure you deserved it, yoi."

Putting his hand over his heart, Thatch gave Marco his best distressed look, "Even you?! You wound me!"

At his words Anne couldn't help but laugh, "Oh come on, it's only cause we love you~ Plus, Marco's right, you did deserve it. I hate that lady-like crap and you know it."

Pouting at the girl, Thatch turned away from the two, muttering nonsense under his breath. Anne shook her head when she heard something along the lines of , 'finding better and nicer friends,' mixed with more of his babbling.

While Thatch was busy making up a masterful plan of finding some so called "better friends," Marco blocked out his rambling; carefully thinking how he would ask Anne how her little sister, Lucy, was doing. Since she hand first told them Lucy got sick easily, he couldn't help but worry.

Noticing Marco was being more quiet than usual, Anne kicked his shine; efficiently getting his attention with an added glare.

"What's up with you?" she asked, giving the blonde her full and undivided attention.

Not wanting to look at Anne, Marco looked everywhere that wasn't Anne. This was a touchy subject for her and he didn't want to make her mad with him.

"How's Lucy been doing?" seeing how Anne's form tense Marco half expected her to yell at him to mind his own business. However, from his peripheral vision he was her lower her gaze from him to the table. He was going to tell her to forget it when she spoke quietly, "Honestly… not too sure…she doesn't really tell us how she feels. It's like she locked herself away; making up excuses."

_3 years ago _

_Grumbling to herself Anne looked out the window to her right. To her left were Lucy and Sabo –who was currently running his fingers through Lucy hair as she took a nap on his thigh. _

_Glancing over at the two Anne gritted her teeth in both and anger and confusion. She wanted to comfort her sister as well, but she was afraid she'd say the wrong thing and upset the smaller girl … or worse Shanks and Sabo for being too harsh in her wording. Forming a fist with her hand in her lap, Anne made a promise to herself that she would always be there for Lucy if she wanted to talk._

* * *

"Is it really okay for her to be going herself? I mean can't she at least wait for one of her friends and then leave?"

Chuckling, Sabo shook his head, "It wound only make her more impatient."

Still not convinced, Koala slumped forward onto the counter top. Giving Sabo _the look._

"Come on! Don't look at me that way! Besides the park is what five minutes away? Plus once she's there her friends will be with her." Seeing that she was going to try and argue some more he continued, "And with all that, if you want we can go check up on them in … thirty-five minutes."

Satisfied with that option, Koala sat up, got off the chair, and went over to Sabo to pat him on the head.

"Yes! I approve!"

Then a new voice made itself heard. "You can always let me have a look since I plan on being a doctor and all."

"Nope! Not an option! Not a chance!"

"Oh lighten up; it won't be too bad… I'll just need to cut her open –

"You are not going anyway near my baby sister, Law! Just keep dissecting whatever it is you dissect!"

Smirking at the other, Law mockingly held up his hands in defect. "It was only a suggestion. No need to get you panties in a bunch."

Huffing, Sabo glared at the future doctor. "Why am I friends with you?!"

Sliding back into his spot on the couch shrugging "Beats me."

"Smartass" Sabo mumbled sitting onto the seat Koala previously occupied. Rubbing the back of his neck, he directed his question to Koala.

"Do you think I'm doing a good job?" Noticing her tilt her head in confusion he elaborated, "Being a big brother I mean. Since Shanks is usually gone working it leaves me in charge of my moody twelve year old sister, and my baby sister who is sick on a day-to-day basis."

Observing to blonde, Koala sauntered over towards him. Once she was by his side she started to run her fingers through his hair.

"There's only so much you can do. But for what it's worth you're doing one hell of a job."

Closing his eyes in contentment, Sabo focused on the fingers in his hair, "Thanks."

"Hey if you two love birds are done, it's been thirty-five minutes. You wanted to go check up on the brats right?" Law interrupted from his new spot by the kitchen entry way.

Sabo glared at the other while Koala chuckled giving Sabo a kiss on top of his head.

"Let's go!"

"Sure. Law you're coming too! I don't trust you hear alone."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

While Lucy and Usopp rolled around on to grassing playing, Nami and Zoro sat under a trees shade. One watching over the two hyper ones and the other took a nap.

"Hey Zoro."

"Hmm…"

"Do you really think Lucy is hiding something from us?"

Maneuvering, Zoro had his back turned to the redhead, "Even if she is, it's her choice on when she want to tell us."

Sending a look towards his back, Nami hissed out, "But we're her friends aren't we?!"

Before another argument could spiral out between the two they heard Lucy calling her brother's name along with his two friends. Looking away from each other, Nami and Zoro watched as Lucy jumped into Sabo's arms.

* * *

**At Grandline Hospital**

Sitting in a waiting room a man with red hair held his head in his hands while he waited for one of the nurses to call his name, so he could see his doctor friend. Sighing he sat back in the uncomfortable chair and stared blankly at the ceiling; thinking about the car drive home that occurred three years ago when Lucy was finally allowed to go home.

Flashback –

_Looking in the rear view mirror, Shanks eyed the older girl then his eyes shifted over to where Lucy slept, after glancing back at the road, he addressed the older two. _

_ "I don't want you two treating her any differently… don't be completely over baring, but look out for her like you've always done. We need to be there for her, so she knows she's not dealing with this alone." _

_Giving a weak smile when he saw Sabo nod, but when Anne growled out 'she's not alone!' Shanks smile fell, "Yes, but she may feel alone since this is happening to her and her alone. None of know what she's going through or what she might have to go through in the future."_

End –

"Is there someone with the name Shanks here?"

Blinking a couple of times Shanks looked right-to-left then stood. "Yes! I'm Shanks!"

"Good. Doctor Crocus can see you now."

Nodding Shanks followed the nurse through the building until she came to a stop in front of a door. Knocking lightly on the wood she called out that she brought Shanks and then turned the handle, letting Shanks into the office.

An older man was coming around his desk to greet him. Thanking the nurse Shanks walked towards Crocus holding his hand out.

"Thanks for seeing me, Doc. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, brat. Now take a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

**1 hour later**

"… So your telling me it could comeback – over a course of months to years?!"

Sighing softly Crocus explained, "Shank, Lucy was six-years old when her other doctors found the tumor, and that was by chance in of itself. At the time it was stage one almost stage two; her doctor was able to surgically remove as much as they could – her being so young – however, anything that could have been missed is still there. Like I've told you there are two major types of lung cancer that this could be. Non-small cell lung cancer, or small cell lung cancer. That being said, I know you don't smoke and she's not exposed to a lot of secondhand smoke. So I'm leaning more towards Non-small cell lung cancer."

"Sorry, but the difference between the two are what again?" Shanks asked with a confused yet frustrated expression.

"Small lung cell cancer grows more rapidly and spreads to other areas of the body earlier. Non-cell lung cancer can take place in months or even years." Flipping through documents from tree years ago, Crocus looked up at Shanks, folding his hands together and continued, "If it does progress you can always come to me and I'll try my best to help her."

"Thanks Doc."

"Just make sure little Lucy is open about these things with at least you, if her symptoms of coughing, fatigue, and shortness of breath continue or get worse let me know."

"Sure thing Doc." Getting up Shanks made his way towards the door to leave when Crocus spoke again.

"Tell me boy. How is Roger child doing?"

Hand resting on the door knob Shanks' hand fell to his side, turning back around, so his back was supported by the door, "She's doing good Doc. Has freckles just like her mother… and lively like her old man." A fond smile never left Shanks' face while he spoke.

"That's good to hear. Now go home to those kids."

* * *

**And there it is! -bows- I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long to get this out (I graduated on Wednesday from high school so it was my top priority) that being said I'll be trying to get the other chapter out on time from now on (unlesssomethingcomesupbutillbesuretoletyouallknow). **

**A quick thanks you to those you have Favorited/Followed/left Reviews! It still means the world to me :) **

**-Roma **


	6. Stage 5

**Back at the park **

"What's Sabo doing here?" Lucy asked while still hanging off of Sabo's shoulders.

"Oh nothing~ just came to make sure you guys don't get into _too _much trouble. Besides what's wrong with a big brother wanting to see his sister?" Sabo countered as he tickled Lucy's sides.

While the siblings interacted, both groups of friends watched on, chuckling at their antics –those being mainly Koala and Nami. Deciding that enough time was wasted on the brother and sister's playing around, Law interrupted the two by walking up and flicking Sabo on the back of the head.

"Come on, we've done what you two," pointing to Sabo and Koala, "Wanted to do, so let's head back to your place already."

Before the blonde could yell at the other boy, Koala spoke up, "Why don't we all just go back? I mean it looks like they've finished their lunches."

Law was about to protest, but Lucy's cheering blocked out anything that was about leave his mouth.

"Yeah! Zoro, Nami, and Usopp can come over and we can all play together!"

Liking the idea, Usopp yelled out in agreement, followed by Nami saying she wounldn't mind and Zoro shrugging, saying as long as he could take a nap he didn't care where they went. With everyone at an agreement, Koala lead the younger ones off in the direction of the house leaving Law and Sabo behind.

"… You do realize this is her way of keeping Lucy under her watcher eyes right?"

Glancing at Law, Sabo stretched his arms and scratched his head, "Yupp, pretty much. Should of known."

"Well there goes our free day."

"And you realize you're free to go home at any time, Trafalgar. You don't have to watch them with us."

"Yeah… I'd rather take my chances with your family antics then deal with my family." Law said as he started to walk off with Sabo following beside him.

"Right and mine is normal," rolling his eyes and then looking at the time, "Anne should be heading home in a little while."

Scoffing Law muttered, "And you say Koala is over protective." To which he was met with a punch to the back of his head.

* * *

Walking out of the pizza place Anne, Marco and Thatch started their journey back to their neighborhood. Pulling her beanie back onto her head, Anne addressed Marco, "Mmm that was good! Thanks again for paying!" giving a toothy grin Anne shoved Marco the side playfully. Glaring at the girl Marco shoved back, "Yeah not a problem. It's not like I'm broke or anything now, yoi!"

"Hey it went to a good cause! I was hungry!" Anne said matter of factly.

Laughing at his friends, Thatch walked over towards Anne, putting his around her neck, efficiently putting her in a headlock.

"Oh come on Marco! How can you stay mad at this face?" Pulling Anne up, with his free hand he pinched her freckled cheeks together, forcing her to make fishy lips. Just as quickly as he pinched her cheeks together, Anne threw her head back, hitting Thatch square on the nose; forcing him to let her go completely.

Holding his nose Thatch hunched forward in pain while Anne rubbed her cheeks.

"Stupid prick!"

"O wow owww oww."

"Are you two done messing around? I thought you wanted to get back home to see Lucy, yoi?" Marco called out.

Realizing that they had fallen behind during their scuffle, that Marco had continued on without them; they both shot one last glare at each other before running to catch up with the blonde.

"Coming!" Anne yelled.

**20 minutes later**

Throwing the front door open, Anne rushed into the house yelling at the top of her lungs.

"LUUCCCYYY!"

Not even a few steps past the front door and Anne was tackled to the ground. Hugging her stomach was a giggling nine-year old.

"Welcome home Anne!"

Smiling softly at the girl Anne hugged Lucy back; feeling better now that she could see her little sis.

"Welcome home. You're just in time, we're almost done making dinner." turning to go back into the kitchen he remembered what he need to ask Anne; spinning back around he asked, "Are Marco and Thatch going to join us?"

Looking up Anne stood, pulling Lucy with her, "Nope. They had to head home."

Nodding Sabo left from eye sight letting whoever else was in the kitchen know that it would be a total of nine of them that would be eating. Raising a brow the twelve-year old walked with Lucy – whom was standing on top of her feet, into the dining area.

"Nine? Who else is here…" her words died in her mouth upon seeing three of Lucy's Friends – to which she ran off to be with, and Sabo's friend Trafa… something keeping an eye on them; then Sabo and Koala working together to get dinner done. Glancing around the room Anne noted that including her there were only eight of them.

"Hey Sabo, who's the ninth person?" She asked while walking towards her brother and his girlfriend.

Giving her a happy smile he said, "Dad!"

**10 minutes later**

As everyone help set the table, the front door opened. Knowing exactly who it was Lucy jumped off the chair she was standing on and squeezed her way through the others and tried to make a run for it, but when she felt that familiar burn in her chest she came to a slow stop. Leaning against the wall for a moment Lucy looked over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her then processed to take slow breaths before pushing away from the wall. However, while she was too busy making sure her friends and siblings didn't see her, she failed to notice her dad crouching down next to her.

"Lu? Are you alright?" Shanks asked concern evident in his voice.

Eyes widening, Lucy went to take a step back, but was stopped by the wall she was just using as support. The whole time she never broke eye contact with Shanks. Slowly the girl found her voice, "Ye-yeah… I'm… I'm fine."

Not believing the girls words, Shanks smiled, stood and ruffled Lucy hair; telling her to wait there for him. Once he let Sabo and Anne know he was home Shanks told them that Lucy and he would be joining them all shortly –which had the brother and sister sharing worried glances when Shanks had his back to them.

Shanks made his way back to Lucy –whom was now seated on the carpet, playing with a strand of her hair; with the straw-hat pulled over her face. Crouching down Shanks put his hand under Lucy's chin, so she was looking at him.

Her eyes were puffy and red; understanding Shanks pulled Lucy off the floor and the two took their time up the stairs. Seating himself on the floor once they were in the upstairs hallway, Shanks patted the spot next to him signaling for Lucy to sit with him.

* * *

**Back down stairs**

"Do you think everything is okay?" Anne asked once Shanks was out of sight.

"… Hopefully… just make sure her friends don't worry too much. They seem to be looking after her more carefully. I think she might have had a fit when at the park." Sabo explained.

Turning towards Lucy's three friends and Law; telling Law she'd stay with them.

Upon seeing Anne, Nami was quick to bombard the older girl with questions.

"Where did Lucy go? Is she okay? She's coming back right?" seeing that the girl wouldn't stop, Anne held her hand up.

"Everything is fine! Shanks just wanted to talk with her for a bit." Anne tried to reason without letting on she was just as worried.

* * *

**Lucy & Shanks upstairs**

"Lu, you know you can tell me anything right?" Shanks asked running his fingers through her long locks.

"Ya…" Lucy mumbled. Biting her lip, she maneuvered herself so she was facing Shanks. Hesitantly, she opened up to Shanks.

"I get tired more when playing with my friends, but I don't want them worrying about me… so… I keep to myself." Looking down ashamed she continued, "That's why today when I started coughing I told them it was nothing when really my chest hurt a lot." The whole time her hands fidgeted; in order to keep them busy she traced the individual straws that made up the straw-hat.

"I don't like feeling weak."

When Shanks heard those words he reached for the girl, pulling her into a hug, "Lu, you're a lot of things, but weak isn't one of them."

After their talk Shanks and Lucy walked into the dining room hand-in-hand. Taking notice to her sister and father, Anne called for them to join everyone. The two took their seats and for the first time in months they ate a meal together like a real family; of course with the addition of some amusing guests.

**Sometime later**

Once everyone was done eating and the dishes were clean, Koala and Law left taking Nami and Usopp with since the four of them lived in the same general area. Waving bye to the four as they left, Lucy stood by the door till she couldn't see them anymore.  
Closing the door the girl took her time walking to the living room where Zoro was once again taking a nap. Giggling Lucy pulled herself up onto the couch and poked Zoro one the cheek. Repeatedly.

"Zoro"

Poke.

"Zooorrrooo~"

Poke.

"Zoro!"

"What!"

"Wake up Zoro! I want to tell Zoro something!"

"Then tell me already! And stop poking me!"

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Gritting his teeth together the eleven-year old finally complied with the youngers demand, "I'm up! I'm up! Now what is it?!"

With a blank expression Lucy stared at Zoro for a moment before smiling brightly at him, "I'm gunna get my hair cut! All of it! Just chop it short. Kinda like Zoro's and Sabo's!"

Yawning and scratching his cheek he stared at his friend, "That's it?"

"Yupp! And I want you to come with okay?"

"Sure."

Yelling out in excitement, she tackled Zoro, "Yeah!"

* * *

**-peeks around corner- sooo here's the next chapter~~**

**Ah! Heads up I guess, but this story will be going on a slight hiatus? NOT FOR A LONG TIME! But quite awhile. I'm working on some bonus chapters for this story (everything changes bonus is what I might call it) and I wanna get a few done. Hope you all stick around for those as well! ^^)  
**

**-Roma **


	7. Stage 6

Hearing a commotion coming from the kitchen, Sabo rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. Groaning when he looked at the time - 6:30 am, he rolled off the bed. Stumbling his way down the stairs he could hear Lucy's voice along with their dad laughing and telling the girl to finish more of her food first.

_That's unlike her, _Sabo thought, _not wanting to finish food… _

Stepping into the kitchen he saw Lucy pouting at their father, who was simply smiling fondly at his youngest child.

"What's going on? It seems a little early for you to be up. Don't you think Lu?" Sabo asked, crossing his arms over his chest and using the wall behind to lean on. Still pouting Lucy merely turned her head to the side.

"We're going out for the day. Since it's been awhile" Shanks said, still amused with Lucy's pouting face.

"Hmmm, I see, well…" yawning, "I'm going back to bed. I'll be sure to let Anne know when she wakes up… so she doesn't have a panic attack trying to find Lu." With that Sabo stared to make his half-asleep self-back up the stairs and into his now cold bed.

Chuckling softly Shanks brought his attention back to Lucy and the rest of her food, "Once you eat a little bit more we'll go pick Zoro up okay?"

Continuing to pout Lucy turned back towards her plate, "… but I'm not hungry anymore…"

"I know kiddo."

Looking from the plate to Shanks, Lucy took a deep breath, pick up her fork, and scooped up the last of her eggs and shoved them into her mouth. As she chewed Shanks smiled, "That's my girl. I just want you to stay healthy." Standing he took the plate and placed it in the fridge –knowing either Anne or Sabo would eat the rest.

Beaming Lucy tugged on Shanks' shirt, "We can get Zoro now?"

"Yes, we can get Zoro now."

* * *

Walking up to the door, Lucy skipped to the door mat and rang the doorbell. When no one answered she did it again. Then again and again and again until the door flew open with so much force Shanks was sure it would break.

Smiling as if he didn't just let his daughter ring the doorbell uncontrollably, Shanks patted Lucy on the head and addressed his longtime friend, "Mihawk! Fine morning isn't it?"

"What could you possibly want at this hour, Red hair?"

Interrupting the two Lucy tried to push past Mihawk, "Zoro! Are you up?!" she all but yelled as loud as her lung would allow her.

Sighing Mihawk moved so the girl could scurry off towards Zoro's room. Glaring at the other, Mihawk turned and walked back into his house; leaving the door open so Shanks could follow. Making himself comfortable as if her owned the place Shanks continued to smile kindly at the other man. And boy if looks could kill, Shanks would of died a thousand deaths, if not more.

"Mind telling me why you're here?"

"Hmm, oh yeah! We're taking Zoro with us for the day; if you don't mind?"

Raising an eyebrow Mihawk gave Shanks a look that told him to elaborate.

"So difficult you are Hawky~ Any who, I'm taking Lucy to get her hair cut and she wants Zoro to tag along."

"That's fine. However, a little warning would have been nice –

He was cut off when a loud shout echoed through the home, "GET OFF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT ITS?! AND STOP JUMPING ON ME!" followed by Lucy's distinct laughter.

"It's always so loud when you and your family are around." Mihawk said messaging his temples.

"Nah, everyone else is too quiet!"

* * *

"Zoro's taking too long! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Lucy chanted.

Glancing at the girl seated in the middle of his bed, he grumbled incomprehensible words.

"And now Zoro's talking to himself! You're really dumb hu?" the girl yelled falling back so she was spread out on the sheets. "Shut up!" Zoro hollered as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

Pushing herself up she watched Zoro for a moment before falling back onto the sheets, "Ready now?" she asked uncharacteristically more quite. Seeing her unmoving form, the boy walked up to the side of the bed and pinched her cheek.

"Oww! That hurts!"

"I'm ready."

Blinking for a few seconds, Lucy and Zoro stared at one another before a smile formed on her face, "Shishishi Let's go!" Without warning he was grabbed by the arm and dragged down the hall while Lucy called out to Shanks, "We're ready to go! Daaadd~ Let's go!"

* * *

Bouncing in her seat, Lucy tried to contain her excitement while they waited for the woman before her to finish up. Mumbling to herself she chanted, "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry…"

Slightly annoyed with her nonstop movement, Zoro bonked her on the head, "Calm down! It's going to be your turn soon!"

"But Zoorrrooo~ I'm excited! I don't want to wait anymore~" the moment those words left her mouth she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Looking to her left she saw the hair dresser smiling and proceeded to tell Lucy it was her turn. Nodding with enthusiasm, Lucy got up and hurried over towards the salon chair.

"Ready?" Shanks asked lifting the straw-hat off of her head.

"Mmm! Ready!"

And just like that Lucy's hair got shorter and shorter. The whole time Lucy watched, in the mirrors reflection, the lady cutting her hair with pure happiness and slight relief as she felt less weight on her head.

**45 minutes later**

"There all done!" smiling sweetly, "Do you like it?" the hair dresser asked.

Running her fingers through the now short hair Lucy couldn't contain her smile,

"Mmhmm! I like it! A lot!" spinning the chair around, Lucy look over to Shanks and Zoro, "Do you like it?" she asked still smiling.

Ruffling her hair and then kissing the top of her head, "I love it." Shanks said while placing the strawhat back onto her head. Grabbing the ends of the hat she pulled it down, thanked the nice lady and then turned towards Zoro, "Does Zoro like it?"

Nodding, "It suites you."

"I'm glad! I hope Anne and Sabo like it too!" Lucy said excitedly as she started to head for door, "I'm sure they won't be too mad Shishishishi." Staring blankly at Lucy, "You mean you didn't tell them!"

"Nope! Shishishishi it's a surprise!"

Sighing, "Of course it is…"

As the three made their leave Lucy was all smiles while she clung to Zoro's arm and Shanks hand tugging them along so they could hurry home and show Sabo and Anne her new haircut.

* * *

**Really quick, next chapter won't be up for a while, so starting now this story is on a mini hiatus! **

**-Roma **


End file.
